Care
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Terra goes with her big sister and parents to housesit for the weekend. ReTi oneshot for xSweetxYunax.


Care

Care

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for xSweetxYunax so enjoy. Please R&R.

Terra Branford Lockhart gripped her big sister's hand tightly as she looked at the house they were going to be staying at for the weekend.

"Are you scared Terra?" Nine year old Elly Lockhart asked her sister. Terra nodded and hugged onto Elly tightly, her four year old form trembling.

"Why we here?" She asked in a lisp. Elly hugged her sister back gently and whispered in her ear.

"Aunt Yuffie and Uncle Vincent are going away for a trip so we get to watch the house. You'll get to meet little Locke, he's such a cutie." Terra calmed down a little and broke away from her sister but she still held her hand. Yuffie and Vincent thanked Reno and Tifa and together with Lulu, they soon left but not after leaving some instructions and emergency contact numbers.

Soon Terra found herself in a bedroom with her sister. Elly started unpacking her toys and books while Terra helped as best she could. Tifa poked her head in and smiled at her daughters.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're working!" Elly said.

"Workin!" Terra repeated. Tifa then entered the room. A little boy was in her arms. He had black hair and brown eyes and his skin was tan. Putting the boy down, he stared at Terra.

"This is Locke Valentine, he's your cousin." Tifa told Terra. Locke was nine months younger than Terra. Locke then looked at Elly and smiled.

"Elly, pick up?" Elly responded by picking Locke up in her arms and walking around the room. The child laughed and laughed until he was put back on the ground. Locke then tottered over to Terra and smiled at her. "Hello Stinky head!" Terra's eyes started watering at that and soon she was bawling. Tifa picked her daughter up and the child buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"It's alright Terra." Tifa said in a soothing voice. "Do you want to help Daddy and me cook?"

"Uh-huh…" Terra said, sniffling a little. Like her mother Terra had black hair but her eyes were the blazing emeralds of her father. Taking her daughter to the kitchen Reno noticed her sniffles and took her from Tifa.

"What's wrong Terra-bear?"

"Locke said I was a stinky head…" Terra said.

"You're not stinky Terra; now let's bake some cookies with Mommy." He placed Terra on the counter and set the cookie dough in front of her. Terra picked up the spoon in the bowl and waved it around a little. A chunk of the cookie dough flew off and landed right on Tifa's face. Terra giggled at her mother and Reno laughed as well.

"That's not funny you two." She said, walking over and picking Terra up. She got some cookie dough in her hands and gave some to her child. Once she had swallowed the sugary mix, she glared at her mother.

"Mommy save some for cookies." Tifa laughed but nodded her head. After the cookies were in the oven Terra licked the bowl and got cookie dough all over her face. Once they were done cooking Reno placed them on a plate and waited for them to cool.

"It's the Cookie Monster!" Tifa shrieked in mock terror. Terra kissed her mother on the cheek and got some of the mess on her as well. Reno came up behind Tifa and kissed Terra's cheek. The child quickly turned her attention to her father and eventually all three had their faces covered in leftover cookie dough. Elly came into the kitchen with Locke in her arms and saw the mess that had been created.

"What are you three doing?" Elly asked in a serious tone. Tifa let Terra down and she ran up to her sister.

"We're playin Cookie Monster!" She then kissed Elly on the cheek.

"Ewww Terra now I'm icky, Mommy and Daddy make her stop!" Locke then wiped some cookie dough off Elly's face and put some in her hair.

"Okay that's enough you guys." Reno said, picking up Terra. "How about we watch some TV okay?" The three children quickly agreed and soon they were all on the couch. Terra and Locke were both latched on either side of Elly and snuggled close to her. Reno and Tifa soon sat beside them and flipped on the TV.

After an hour of watching the exploits of a yellow sponge all three children were falling asleep. Tifa and Reno picked up the kids and placed Locke in his room while Terra and Elly were put in the same bed. Terra was hugging onto her big sister tightly and wouldn't sleep with anyone else. Once they had shut the door and turned on the nightlight Terra opened her eyes.

"Elly…"

"Mmmmm…" Elly murmured.

"I love you…" Terra whispered before falling asleep again. Elly kissed her sister on the forehead and snuggled closer.

"Love you too Terra…" But then sleep worked its magic and both sisters were deep in slumber.


End file.
